This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In the field of projection displays, projection display systems are categorized into a rear projection display system and a front projection display system, where the rear projection display system includes a projector and a rear-projection screen, and the front-projection display system includes a projector and a front-projection screen.
As illustrated in FIG. 1(a), there is a schematic diagram of the rear-projection display system in the relevant art, where the rear projection screen is a Fresnel lens screen, and the Fresnel lens screen refers to an optical screen including a Fresnel lens layer configured to converge and collimate light incident of the projector into parallel emergent light transmitted to an optical lens layer located after the Fresnel lens layer; and as illustrated in FIG. 1(a), all the light leaving the Fresnel lens is transmitted to a column lens layer in the horizontal direction, and convex lens components in the column lens layer receive and converge the collimated light rays, and image them onto the focal plane of the convex lenses, so that the light rays which are converged and then diverged exit from the column lens layer, thus entering human eyes.